Nouvelles
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: [Recueil de nouvelles] Shuichi et Yuki s'aiment, même s'ils ne le disent pas. Leurs gestes et leurs regards traduisent tout, et cela suffit. [N3] Pour Shuichi, Yuki et Tatsuha ne se ressemblent pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout du tout!
1. Sommeil

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Maki Murakami, rien n'est à moi

Bah voilà, j'ai découvert Gravitation et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire des petites histoires sur le couple phare : YukiShûichi ! Ceci est un recueil de nouvelles diverses et variées sur eux. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

**Nouvelles**

Nouvelle 1 : Sommeil 

Shûichi suivait des yeux silencieusement la respiration lente de son amant. Son torse se levait et se baissait à un rythme régulier, si régulier, hypnotisant le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait se détacher de ce spectacle nocturne, le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'ait jamais assisté. Regarder Eiri dormir, le visage serein, la bouche légèrement entrouverte… Il avait parfaitement conscience de sa chance. Eiri était si magnifique quand il dormait…

Soudain un doux murmure brisa le silence confortable, arrachant Shûichi de sa contemplation béate. Il tendit son oreille et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans la poitrine, essayant de sortir de sa prison et exploser avec bonheur en un magnifique feu d'artifice de mille couleurs.

« Shûichi… »

C'était un petit soupir, proche du gémissement de plaisir, d'une intonation qu'il n'avait presque jamais utilisé. Jamais il n'avait prononcé son prénom comme cela, faisant former ses syllabes avec le bout des lèvres, caressant inconsciemment le velours qui entourait la douceur des voyelles et adoucissant plus que nécessaire les consonnes déjà peu agressives.

_Tu penses… à moi… ?_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses retint difficilement sa respiration, attendant une quelconque suite. Mais Eiri s'était tut et avait continué de se reposer dans les bras de Morphée. Alors il soupira et ferma les yeux.

_Tu penses à moi… chaque nuit ?_

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois son amant chuchoter son nom. Depuis, il veillait chaque nuit, chaque minute, chaque seconde, dans l'espoir de l'entendre encore une fois, d'entendre peut-être plus… Parfois Eiri ne disait rien, mais il espérait encore et encore, inlassablement.

_Tout le temps… rien qu'à moi ?_

Ca le rendait heureux et un peu triste. Heureux de savoir qu'il rêvait de lui, et triste de ne pas l'entendre dans la journée, quand il était lucide. L'espionner pendant qu'il dormait le rendait mal à l'aise, comme s'il commettait une faute ou qu'il violait son intimité. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester éveiller et d'écouter le silence, d'espérer entendre ce silence se briser avec son nom.

_De quoi rêves-tu… ?_

Soudain il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir tout de suite. Il regarda Eiri dormir encore, si paisible, si tranquille… Il n'avait pas ses éternels sourcils froncés ou sa célèbre moue ennuyé, il était juste… juste Eiri. Son Eiri, à lui.

_Tu rêves de moi ? Rien que de… moi ?_

Il se rapprocha doucement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ne surtout pas le réveiller, et briser le charme. Il déplaça son corps vers lui sans bruit, se figeant quand il pensait qu'il avait fait un geste trop brusque. Bientôt il frôlait presque le blond et il sentait son souffle lui caresser la peau.

_Si c'est le cas, alors…_

Il eut alors une idée folle en tête. C'était complètement inconscient et presque irréalisable, mais l'idée l'obséda à en perdre la raison. Doucement, précautionneusement, il souleva le bras d'Eiri. Celui-ci bougea un petit peu et Shûichi se statufia. Il attendit patiemment une dizaine de secondes avant de recommencer et plusieurs minutes, de précautions et de patience plus tard, il serrait le corps délicieusement chaud de son amant dans ses bras.

… _alors…_

Soudain, alors qu'il souriait victorieusement, il sentit les bras de l'écrivain se renfermer sur lui. Un visage se figea dans son cou et des lèvres douces furent déposées sur sa peau.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda d'une voix fatiguée le blond, caressant distraitement les flancs de son amant.

« Je… Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ! »

Il bafouilla d'autres excuses que Yuki se dépêcha de faire taire en l'embrassant. Le baiser chaste devint vite passionné mais l'écrivain le fit rompre, laissant Shûichi au dépourvu.

« Je suis fatigué… » Ses yeux dorés se fermaient doucement contre sa volonté.

« Ce n'est pas grave » murmura le chanteur. « Dors »

Il mit la couverture correctement sur eux et se blottit contre le corps chaud qui s'était rendormi entre temps. En chantant de sa plus belle voix une berceuse de son enfance, il regarda un long moment le visage paisible de son amour avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Peut-être que la nuit suivante, Eiri se confessera un peu plus dans son sommeil…

… _Je suis heureux..._

* * *

Voilà pour la première nouvelle ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de mignon et d'un peu triste, j'espère avoir réussi (mon seul problème étant que je trouve cette nouvelle trop court… Et en même temps, pas trop XD)

Commentaires ?

_Satji_


	2. Inspiration

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Maki Murakami, rien n'est à moi

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur D J'espère que cette nouvelle vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture !

Note : Dans cette nouvelle, ce que ressent Yuki, c'est ce que je ressens. Le quotidien de chaque écrivain, en somme.

Note 2 : Comble du comble, j'ai manqué d'inspiration en écrivant cette nouvelle XD

Nouvelles Nouvelle 2 : L'inspiration 

Le silence régnait religieusement dans le grand appartement, comme s'il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive. Pourtant Yuki était bien là, assis devant son ordinateur allumé, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Ses yeux vagues regardaient l'écran sans vraiment le voir.

Il manquait d'inspiration.

Cela lui était déjà arrivé, bien évidemment, cette célèbre maladie de la page blanche qui guettait chaque auteur, prête à sauter sur eux au moindre faux pas. Seulement, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… depuis longtemps.

D'un geste rageur, il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et soupira lourdement avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Rien. Aucune inspiration. Comment allait-il remettre son manuscrit, maintenant ?

Il se cala plus confortablement sur la chaise, à présent totalement avachi. Habituellement, il avait une perte d'inspiration vers le milieu du roman, quand l'histoire était déjà bien avancée mais pas encore tout à fait, quand il devait penser à un lien logique entre le début et la fin. Mais jamais il n'avait manqué d'inspiration pour trouver un scénario.

Et sans scénario, pas de roman. Ni même une nouvelle. Rien. Du. Tout.

Il soupira plus fortement que les autres fois et se leva pour aller se préparer un bon café chaud. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas d'inspiration. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas dépendre de quelque chose pour écrire un livre. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Très _très_ mauvais.

Parce que bon, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'autre bout du Japon pour aller kidnapper Shûichi en plein concert !

--

Yuki prit une inspiration profonde. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller chercher Shûichi, autant le fais venir ici. Il se demanda un instant si simuler un suicide réussirait. Nan, il avait déjà utilisé l'astuce, et il ne voulait plus revoir de sa vie ce costume ridicule de chien.

Non, non. Laissons Shûichi là où il était.

Le blond, soudain, s'arrêta. Une ampoule brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Pour lui qu'était Shûichi ? Du bruit. Beaucoup beaucoup de bruit.

Très bien. 'Retrouvons l'inspiration', séquence 1 !

--

Yuki soupira de contentement. Il avait allumé la radio, la télévision, la fenêtre et son téléphone portable. Il avait tout mit à un son assez fort, pour que cela soit impossible d'ignorer le bruit, comme il était impossible d'ignorer Shûichi.

Il s'assit confortablement, ouvrit un nouveau fichier, une nouvelle page… et rien ne vint. Le vrombissement des autos ne l'aidait pas, la voix criarde d'une idole ne l'aidait pas –et puis, Shûichi chantait beaucoup mieux, d'abord, la publicité pour des friandises ne l'aidait pas, et il faudrait peut-être songer à répondre au téléphone. Oh, ce devait sûrement être son éditrice, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Son premier plan était raté. Pire, tout ce bruit lui tapait encore plus sur le système. Il éteignit tout –après avoir dit trois mots à son éditrice- et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

--

Qu'est-ce qu'était Shûichi, pour lui ? Du bruit. Du bruit et…

Yuki faillit se frapper sur la tête tellement il se pensa stupide. Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était ça ! Comment n'a-t-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

Shûichi bruit + rose ! Mais puisque le bruit n'avait pas marché…

Il ricana. En avant pour 'Retrouvons l'inspiration', séquence 2 !

--

Yuki ouvrit l'armoire de son petit ami. Il y avait là ses habits de tous les jours, quelques uns emportés par le dit petit ami pour sa tournée. Le blond dénicha rapidement ses vêtements préférés –il ne voulait pas les abîmer pendant le voyage- dont un tee-shirt rose pâle, que Shûichi trouvait _« Absolument ravissant, dis, dis, il me va bien, hein ! » _Ce souvenir fit revenir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, puis il secoua la tête. Il tint un moment le vêtement entre ses doigts –il entendait d'ici le froissement que cela faisait lorsqu'il lui enlevait, la nuit venue, dans leur chambre…

Il n'avait aucune idée de scénario.

Alors il décida d'aller dans la salle de bain. Dans la pharmacie, coincé entre deux aspirines, il y avait une vieille boîte de coloration de cheveux. Le rose de Shûichi.

Il la prit dans les mains et regarda la jeune fille qui s'exhibait sur la boîte. Il pensa distraitement que le rose allait bien mieux à Shûichi qu'à cette crétine et reposa la boîte là où il l'avait retrouvée. Il repensa aux moments où, l'acte passée, il lui caressait les cheveux lentement, Shûichi soupirant de bonheur, les yeux fermés…

Toujours aucune idée de scénario.

--

Yuki se coucha. Il avait bien droit à du repos, tout de même !

Et puis, la nuit porte conseil, dit-on.

Mais le lit s'avérait atrocement vide, sans le chewing-gum ambulant.

--

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, il avait en effet une minuscule idée.

Serrant un peu plus l'oreiller de Shûichi contre lui, il se dit qu'il allait la mettre à exécution un peu plus tard. Il respira un peu l'odeur à présent presque disparue de son amant sur l'oreiller. Une petite odeur de fraise et de fraîcheur. Il se recroquevilla.

L'odeur de Shûichi…

--

Dans la salle de bain, il avisa une bouteille de shampoing. Celle qui puait la fraise jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde, et que seul Shûichi utilisait. Enfin bon, il aimait bien ce parfum… Les goûts ne se discutaient plus.

Il huma doucement la bouteille en songeant que le petit l'avait oublié. Il se demanda un instant s'il allait en acheter un nouveau ou s'il allait utiliser celui d'Hiro.

Aucune importance. Il relâcha la bouteille avec presque désespoir.

La recherche de scénario était déjà loin, maintenant.

--

Yuki ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver son Shûichi. Il avait presque déjà tout essayé… Non, il restait ça ! Mais il devait sortir pour se le procurer. Il n'y en avait plus à la maison. Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera.

Mais marcher pour quoi ? se demanda-t-il distraitement en enfilant son manteau. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il voulait à tout prix 'ramener' Shûichi.

Et ça l'énervait.

--

Yuki regarda d'un air dubitatif le paquet de friandises à la fraise que son petit ami affectionnait tant. Il ne comprenait pas comment le rosé pouvait aimer ce _truc_.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déchira un emballage. Il fixa deux minutes le petit gâteau inoffensif et subitement en mordit une grande bouchée… avant de tout recracher.

C'était infect.

Il se laissa aller sur le canapé en jetant le paquet sur le sol et ferma douloureusement les yeux, une main sur son front.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de Shûichi, là, maintenant ? Pourquoi son lit semblait désespérément froid, pourquoi l'appartement restait silencieux, pourquoi la nourriture était insipide, pourquoi ces cigarettes devenaient de plus en plus amers et dégueulasses, pourquoi, _pourquoi bon sang !?_

Il avait besoin de le toucher. La douceur de sa peau, la minceur de ses bras, son cou si accueillant, ses baisers si… si personnels, son sourire… argh, son sourire ! Ses yeux si envoûtants, ses cheveux si caractéristiques, son corps si Shûichi quoi ! Il voulait qu'il soit là, juste pour l'embêter, et l'écouter pleurer stupidement pour ensuite le prendre, n'importe où, n'importe quand, et sentir son rire emplir la pièce…

Yuki se retourna et se prit le corps entre ses bras. Quelque chose s'agitait tristement dans son ventre, comme un manque. Il regarda le calendrier d'un air songeur et referma les yeux, en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne saura pas dormir.

Plus que trois jours. Trois petits jours. Il saura survivre, non ?

--

« Tadaima ! Je suis rentré ! » cria une voix fatiguée néanmoins joyeuse.

Le silence lui répondit. Yuki n'avait pas bougé, écrivant à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur. Vite, vite, le délai était pour dans quelques jours. Vite, vite, et il pourra profiter encore un peu de Shûichi avant que celui-ci ne reparte…

Shûichi sourit doucement et se posta derrière son siège. Il bondit et mit ses mains devant les yeux dorés de son amant.

« Devine qui c'est ! »

« Le seul débile qui puisse jouer à ce jeu débile… »

Le chanteur rit avec bonheur et, faisant tomber l'écrivain sur le sol, il lui quémanda un baiser que l'autre lui donna aussitôt. Le goût de ses lèvres lui revint avec émerveillement. Les mains du blond se firent fébriles et impatientes, et il retrouva la sensation délicieuse du toucher. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux roses et les respira longuement, pour s'en imprimer une fois pour toute. Non, il n'en avait jamais assez.

Il n'en aura jamais assez…

« Dis… Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Shûichi, les yeux fermés, appuyé sur son torse.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et le regarda longtemps. Sa voix lui semblait lointaine et apaisante, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait partir de là. Il caressa finalement la chevelure rose.

« Non. » Il fixa la fenêtre, et rectifia d'une voix rêveuse, « Enfin si. Un peu. »

Shûichi sourit, caché dans la chemise de son homme. Il y avait encore quelque temps, Eiri aurait été froid avec lui et se serait arrêté à 'non', se serait relevé et aurait continué son roman. Il savoura sa petite victoire en effleurant le cou dévoilé de son amant.

« Moi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué… » souffla-t-il, toujours dans son cou.

Yuki, gêné, se releva et se rassit devant son ordinateur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Shûichi lui disait une chose pareille. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi troublé ?

« Dis, tu écris quoi ? »

La voix du chanteur était curieuse et Eiri lâcha un sourire attendrit. Il plaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et répondit, tranquille.

« Oh, juste une petite nouvelle. Ca parle d'un écrivain qui a perdu l'inspiration pendant que son amour est en voyage… »

Nouvelle très choupi, m'est avis. J'en suis satisfaite D

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai utilisé les cinq sens dans cet os, alors que ce n'était pas prévu au départ. Et je trouve que ça rend encore mieux…

Bref, commentaires ? Et merci encore pour votre lecture D !


	3. Ressemblance

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Maki Murakami, rien n'est à moi.

Me revoilà après une longue absence! Et Merci inifiniment pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture, et si vous avez du temps, laissez une petite review, cela fait toujours très plaisir. Oh, et si jamais il y a une faute dans cette nouvelle, je suis désolée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus lu Gravitation.

**Nouvelles**

Nouvelle 3 : Ressemblance

Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point : Yuki et Tatsuha se ressemblaient énormément. Ils auraient pu être jumeaux tant leur ressemblance était flagrante, leur seule différence résidant dans la couleur des cheveux et des yeux.

Yuki était blond. Yuki avait des yeux dorés.

Tatsuha était brun. Tatsuha avait les yeux bruns.

Mais le fait était là : ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

--

Pourtant, quand Shûichi les met côte à côte, comme à présent, il ne voit aucune ressemblance. Il sait bien que, au début, il croyait qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Tatsuha avait même failli faire quelque chose avec lui, et il se rappellera toujours du mémorable moment où le brun avait prit l'apparence complète de son frère lors de _cette_ émission, pour l'encourager.

Pourtant, maintenant, en les voyant tous les deux assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé en main, ils ne se mélangeaient pas pour ne former qu'un.

Il y avait Yuki. Il y avait Tatsuha.

--

Tout d'abord, il y avait la taille. Oh, on ne voyait pas trop la différence. Mais un œil attentif aurait remarqué que Yuki était légèrement plus grand que Tatsuha, et cela se voyait surtout lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux droits comme des piquets.

Shûichi ne se rappelait plus trop quand il avait remarqué ça. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer leur taille, pour se rassurer.

--

Ensuite, il y avait les plis du front. Quand les frères étaient en colère, heureux, tristes, il n'y avait pas les mêmes rides sur le front. Chez le brun, cela était un peu plus prononcé que chez son frère. Celui-ci, après tout, ne montrait quasiment jamais d'autre sentiment que la fureur ou l'extrême fatigue.

Shûichi avait mit du temps pour remarquer cela. En effet, il ne voyait pas tous les jours Tatsuha et Yuki ne s'affichait pas. Mais lorsqu'il avait enfin remarqué, il s'était senti très fier de lui et comme petite récompense, avait embrassé sur le front Yuki après avoir fait l'amour, cette nuit-là.

--

Il y avait aussi le nez. C'était quasiment infime, presque inexistant, mais Yuki avait un nez plus fin. Shûichi ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou un mirage, mais il trouvait que le nez de son Yuki était plus fin et celui de Tatsuha plus… majestueux… ?

Pour se faire plaisir, parfois, le soir venu, il déposait un léger baiser sur le bout du nez, et cela faisait râler Yuki parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, même s'il cachait difficilement son sourire et qu'il l'imitait après. Sur le bout du nez.

--

Autre chose, le sourire. Le sourire de Tatsuha était grand, éclatant, rongeant tout son visage. On répondait souvent à son sourire tant il était adorable, comme on sourit à un enfant.

Le sourire de Yuki est plus petit, à peine un mouvement de lèvre. Il n'est réservé qu'à de rares personnes et Shûichi est heureux de compter parmi eux. Son sourire est toujours sincère (enfin, à part ceux qu'il sort à la télé, ceux qui puait la fausseté à des kilomètres à la ronde et que Shûichi détournait les yeux tellement ce n'était pas _naturel_) et tremblant légèrement, comme incertain, comme s'il demandait l'autorisation s'il pouvait continuer, s'il pouvait faire confiance à la personne à qui il en faisait le cadeau.

Shûichi adore le sourire de Yuki. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourra confondre le sourire de Yuki avait le sourire de Tatsuha. Trop de _différences_.

--

Les cils de Yuki sont plus longs, nota distraitement Shûichi en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Mais ceux de Tatsuha sont plus courbés, observa-t-il ensuite.

--

La plus grande différence résidait évidemment dans les yeux. Si l'on oubliait leur couleur différente, Shûichi pouvait sans problème dire qui était qui.

Les yeux de Tastuha sont encore jeunes, innocents presque, les yeux d'une personne qui attend encore quelque chose dans la vie. Certains diront le Grand Amour, d'autres le Grand Travail, d'autres la Fortune. Shûichi avait son avis sur la question, et il pensait que Tatsuha cherchait le Bonheur, qui se trouvait apparemment chez Ryûichi en ce moment.

Les yeux de Yuki sont plus profonds, plus complexes. Ce sont des yeux qui ont trop vu, trop vite, des yeux qui témoignent d'une tristesse d'un passé révolu et d'une incertitude d'un futur toujours plus proche, inexorablement plus proche de jour en jour. Ce sont des yeux qui cherchent désespérément l'Enfant en lui et qui ne répondait que rarement à l'appel. Parfois, ces yeux se voilaient, et Shûichi désespérait de ne rien faire. Il en venait toujours à l'embrasser longuement, et parfois, de plus en plus souvent, Yuki revenait et répondait à son baiser en hésitant légèrement, puis plus sûrement. Ces yeux qui, devant son ordinateur, appelait à l'aide une petite cigarette –et que Shûichi en avait caché le paquet en le menaçant de ne plus faire _ça _s'il continuait à fumer.

Ces yeux qui, lorsqu'ils rencontraient ceux de Shûichi, brillaient secrètement d'une lueur inexplicable, qui lui faisaient emballer le cœur, qui souriaient de bonheur quand Shûichi lui rendait sans s'en rendre compte son regard. Ces beaux yeux qui, une fois le soir venu, brillaient dans le noir de passion renouvelée, qui caressaient longuement le corps de son amant, de haut en bas, appréciant chaque morceaux offerts. Ces yeux pour lesquels Shûichi se damnerait sans remord.

Les yeux d'Eiri. De _son _Eiri.

--

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Eiri, une fois Tatsuha partit.

Et sa voix, se dit Shûichi. Sa belle voix douce, qui cachait du venin, sa magnifique voix qui le martyrisait au lit, cette voix qui le berçait dans ses pires cauchemars, cette voix qui le réveillait chaque jour, le tirant d'un profond trou noir.

« A rien… » répondit-il distraitement.

Il ne dira à personne que Yuki ne ressemble pas du tout à Tatsuha. Ce sera son petit secret à lui. Mais peut-être, un jour, il confiera tout à Eiri –même si celui-ci semblait déjà avoir quelques soupçons.

« Je pensais à toi… » avoua-t-il finalement avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Oui… Un jour, peut-être…

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la dernière phrase de cette nouvelle la rend triste… ? 'Fin bon.

Si vous avez le temps, n'oubliez pas que je suis une jeune auteur qui n'attend que vos manifestations D ! J'accepte de tout ; aussi bien les critiques qui m'amélioreront que les petites fleurs qui me rendent très heureuse !

Bonne journée (ou soirée…) !


End file.
